


Guardian Devil

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy watched from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 2005.

He could never be as strong as she was. He certainly wasn’t as strong as her parents before her. That was one of the reasons he loved her so much, finding himself unable and unwilling to give her anything but the utter respect he used in her presence. He addressed her formally, unlike the occasional lapse with the other two. Sometimes, he thought that perhaps she was upset at him for never referring to her by her given name, but he could honestly say she never said he could.

Those, along with any other reasons were merely secondary however. He loved her for her. He didn’t love her because of what he did in the past, or out of any obligation. He didn’t watch over her just because her two best friends were in his care and he felt he owed her the chance to lose no one else close to her. No, she was everything he wasn’t.

The hurts she inflicted were never with aim to do damage, but to heal, giving back something that had been taken. The art she loved wasn’t destructive, whatever it might be used for. She made people whole again, where he merely ripped the vital breath from the poor souls who dared to try and fight him. 

He could never do the things she did, because she was stronger than him. But he feared for her as well, because while he could not go where she had tread… she could follow in his footsteps if she so desired.

That was why he watched over her, playing the guardian devil to her violent angel.


End file.
